warriors_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay
Archives: I • II • III • IV • V "Tiger! He's giving me what I've always wanted! You left! How was I supposed to know you'd come back? How was I supposed to know?!?!" Hornetstar yelled, forcing her way in between the two toms. 00:41, 03/13/2014 "Um? Really you're blaming me? I tried to get you Hornetstar and you're going the same thing again. Shutting me out. I may have been a wimp back then but now I do what I can to be strong. This is why I said I'm not moving in yet! You guys still hate me for leaving so why. Do. I bother staying!!" he screeches and walks away his tail held high. 00:53, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Hornetstar lashed her tail and followed Tiger for a few seconds. "I'm not blaming you for anything! All of this foxdung is my fault! But maybe loving you is wrong. I say one thing wrong and you turn your back and walk away! I figured if you loved me enough to Ravenwing is a good cat, and he cares about me! He's been a friend of mine since he was a kit and I was a warrior! I mentored him! He knows me better than any cat here. Well he did, but now that I've been a fool enough to show that I'm not really a cold-hearted stoic molly, but one that uses a sardonic attitude to cover her brokenheartedness and sensitivity from the world! Nightfur, Foxfang, and Reedclaw were right about me. I'm not fit for having any sort of family. All I do is shut cats out. I don't care what you have to say about me! I'm just a waste of space. That's all I am. I don't know why StarClan granted me nine lives. I don't deserve them. Ravenwing would make a much better leader. Lionheart would be a much better leader. I don—" Sheepkit ran up to Hornetstar, jumped onto the leader's shoulder, and dug her sharp claws into her skin. She nipped at the leader's left ear, drawing blood. "Shut up! Shut up right now! What the hell kind of leader are you, Hornetstar!? You're strong! You're mean! You're snarky and egotistical! You're not a pile of mush that can be formed into whatever your surroundings are! You take what's around you and make it dark, strong, cunning, and feared! Wake the hell up, Hornetstar. You're cold as ice. Don't melt now; don't melt ever." (wise kitten) 22:29, 03/15/2014 "Hornetstar I have loved you forever and I have wanted you forever. But you chose him. You shut me out. You never let me in. I can't beileve you chose a tom you only trusted and didn't really love. To be honest, I can smell the milk on you. You're expecting kits. Haven't you notice how ambitious Ravenwing is? Once you are weak with kits he will take over. I can see it Hornetstar. I can see it in him. You are to blind by hate. I see that beautiful, soft and caring leader inside you. You need to embrace it. I'm sorry Hornetstar I'm not staying." he looks at his leader with wise eyes and takes the kit off the leader and puts her down. He walks out of camp looking back at the entrance remembering his first time here and all of his memories. He walked away his tail dragging, but his head held high. 22:43, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Ravenwing had to resist running after the tom. How dare Tiger accuse him of not loving Hornetstar! "I love her enough to stay and not get offended when she snaps at me, you mouse-brained flea-bag!" Ravenwing called after Tiger. Shadepaw observed quietly. Hornetstar is... Pregnant? And she... Loves someone? This better be a joke. Either that or some little StarClan sue is possessing her. He shivered at the thought. Sheepkit hissed at Tiger. "Don't touch me! I don't want rogue germs!" The kitten turned and began bathing herself. She looked up at her adoptive mother. "Don't ever say that again." Hornetstar looked down at the kitten. Her expression was hiding something, but Sheepkit couldn't figure out what it was. The leader got up and walked over to Ravenwing, who then followed her to her den. 23:15, 03/15/2014 Tiger just walked back into camp, furious. He ran after Ravenwing and pinned him down," How dare you say I'm a whimp! I'm stronger then you and I will fight over Hornetstar until the death! Got it?" he snarls at the black tom and then walks over to Sheepkit," I'm your uncle. You're related to a rogue. Can't deny it. It's the rule of love." he snaps and walks away and sits in the front of camp. 23:39, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Lionheart rose to his feet and padded over to the entrance of Hornetstar's den. He stood within earshot. "Hornetstar? May I have a word with you?" He made sure to keep his voice at a reasonable tone- starling his leader wasn't on his to-do list of things for the day. Fawnkit stared with wide eyes, as Tiger- she thought that was what the rogue was called- snapped at her sister. How could a tomcat be this grumpy? They were only kits- though Sheepkit seemed quite intelligent for their age. "What's going to happen now?" Fawnkit murmured aloud. She curled her tail over her paws and stared at the sky- lost in deep thought. 23:43, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Ravenwing snarled at Tiger. "Permission to kill that sick son of a fox?" He asked Hornetstar. The leader stared blankly at her mate. Her voice was monotone as she said, "I don't even care anymore, Ravenwing. I don't care. He's done nothing but cause pain. He says he's leaving but never leaves." Ravenwing, with a twisted smile spreading across his face. He leaped at Tiger, claws unsheathed. Tiger managed to evade his first few attacks, but on the forth try, Ravenwing landed a blow on the rogue's face, extending from his ear to his eyelid. With the tom half-blinded by warm, sticky blood, Ravenwing bit into and the tom's shoulder, pinning him down in the process. "You may be strong, flea-bag, but you're not stronger than me. I'll do anything for Hornetstar. Murder is part of anything. Prepare to die." 00:17, 03/16/2014 Tiger just doesn't move. He looks at Hornetstar and back at Ravenwing," I'm fighting for her until my last drop of blood is spilt." he gets up heavily bleeding. He walks in front of Hornetstar. He fall to the ground his eyes glazed over from his blood loss. He looks at Hornetstar," F..ive...words...will...you...be...my...mate...?" he takes his final breaths. 00:30, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Ravenwing hissed and pinned Tiger down again. "She'll never be your mate, you dirt-brained idiot!" Hornetstar nodded. "Yes, Tiger. I will." Ravenwing snarled and dug his claws into Tiger's side. He bit the tom's neck, killing him. "I put him out of his misery for you, Hornetstar. No need to thank me." 00:50, 03/16/2014 Tiger falls limp. The strong warriors spirit rises as large as a TigerClan warrior's. He whispers into Ravenwing's ear," I'm not dead yet." and walks over to Hornetstar," I loved you.." and he fades away. 01:45, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Firepelt stared at the body. ...What? 02:10, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Patchkit walks up to Firepelt," A cat with pretty fur just came to me... I could see through him.." HE whispers to the larger tom. 21:04, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Firepelt shot a glance at Patchkit, distracted. "Yes..." 05:40, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Hornetstar narrowed her eyes and sat down, sighing. Her life had fallen apart so quickly -- First, she had divulged way too much of herself to the rest of the Clan. Second, the one cat that mattered to her had just died at the paws of another warrior. The father of her kittens, no less. She laid down and buried her face in her paws. 21:45, 03/23/2014 Tiger appears next her,"I'm always here. Don't give up. I'll be back." he purrs and licks the top of Hornetstar's head and disappears. 22:20, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Firepelt padded up to Hornetstar and gently laid a tail on her back. 01:20, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Tiger whispers into Hornetstar's ear," Fall down seven, get up eight." he smiles and quickly vanishes. --Patchkit walks over to Firepelt," Tiger was been talking to me." he meows. --Tigerstripe walks up to Ravenwing," WHAT IN THE NAME OF STARCLAN! The warrior code says you don't need to kill to win!" she hisses loudly and slides her claws out just in case the tom comes at her. She walks over and gets her four kits," Sheepkit Fawnkit. I love you to much for you to get raised by the monster. You can still hate my for the dumbest reason, for being a normal mother, but I'm a loyal one. I will protect you and hopefully Hornetstar will see why." she walks into the den with her Thornkit following her," Come! Just be happy you have a mother. Some don't." Thornkit gives a sad glance to TIgerstripe," And all a mother wants is her kits to be safe, so come on." 19:51, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Fawnkit shook her head. "You disowned my sister. You aren't her mother anymore. We're Hornetstar's kits now, and she loves us. We're not hating you for a dumb reason- I hate you because you cast my sister out for supporting our leader. She's Clan leader- she has the right to make decisions for the Clan. Sheepkit, come on, let's go." 20:42, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Sheepkit hissed at Tigerstripe. Her hackles rose, furious at the molly who dare insult the leader she loved and respected. Her yellow-tinted kitten-blue eyes seemed to blaze with annoyance, hatred, and hostility. The black kitten, looking quite intimidating, considering her small size, took a few steps forward and lowered her voice to a deep, rumbling growl. "Hornetstar is the most loyal and respected cat I know. She's not a monster, you tick-brained pile of mush. She's strong, intelligent, competent, realistic, responsible, and thoughtful. You should listen to her and take her words into consideration. One day, if your attitude can't change, she just might exile you. Discipline would do you some good, Tigerstripe. A true FlameClan cat knows that softness and foolishness is not something to be proud of. A cat like you reeks of of both those qualities. It's not pleasant, Tigerstripe. Your aura repulses me. Learn to be a true warrior of FlameClan, or leave. I think cats like you weaken us." Hornetstar drew her head back a little bit. Her tail twitched. Where did she pick all of that up? She's far too clever for her age. But... I suppose that is a good thing. Her words are venomous. I certainly hope I will never be on the receiving end of a rant like that. She nodded in agreement, standing up taller. She had shown the Clan she could be more vulnerable than a newborn kitten outside a hungry fox's den. Now it was time to make them forget they had ever seen it. I'm as cold as ice. I'm the fire that rages in the heart of the sun. I'm the cold, bitter leaf-bare winds. Shadepaw cocked his head at Sheepkit, puzzled. "What did I just witness?" He muttered to himself, quiet enough so no one could hear. The grey tom watched intently, curious as to what would happen next in this interesting sequence of events. Ravenwing let out a low, menacing, growl of agreement. The Clan was still silent, and he dared not break it by speaking. It was Tigerstipe's turn to step up and show what she had to say. Knowing Tigerstripe, Ravenwing thought, she'll just begin whining and shouting and throwing a fit. 21:42, 03/30/2014 (I literally have no idea what's going on here :D) Firepelt stayed quiet the entire time, getting more and more confused by the second. 04:01, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Tigerstripe looks at her clan. She stands up taller then ever," if I have to live in a blood thirsty clan then I will. Ravenwing speak one more time I'll tear your head off and I won't stop fighting till all my blood is spilt." She walks over to the tom her body showing how she has grown in the last moons to a strong she-cat. Her claws slid out and she slashed at his ear, missing on purpose," Oops. I missed. Be happy I did" she snaps her eyes have a quick flash of evil but quickly turn back to annoyance," Next time you kill my family, you'll have try at death." She hisses and snarls her fur on her back raised and she walks away her claws still out.-- Thornkit and Patchkit walk over to Firepelt," Please help mommy! Losing her kits, her brother, the loyalty of her clan, and her mate made her crack and she is falling to peices. Please help her. We won't be able to love without her.." Patchkit cries his eyes filled with plead. Thornkit walks over to his mom," I love you." He screams at his mom and Patchkit brings him back to Firepelt.-Crow not signed in. "Hornetstar follow me." a voice speak to Hornetstar. A star cat walks in front of her guiding her to her den. 02:21, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Ravenwing rolled his eyes. "You frighten me so. If you wanted to hurt me, you would. I didn't even move and you missed. Your words mean nothing, Tigerstripe. They're empty promises. I've avoided death many times, you cloud. I'm confident I could do it again, especially if it is you who attempt to murder me. You just saw what I am capable of. Your brother was a strong cat, and yet he fell at my paws. Just you try and kill me. You'll be next." Hornetstar went to her den. 23:00, 04/12/2014 Tigerstripe mutters,"butt head" and she storms off. --the star cat guides her. She busy looks ar her with sympathy,"I'm sorry. I have failed you" 01:41, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Hornetstar blinked at the starry figure. "Wh-Who are you? I can't tell who you are," the leader said, tilting her head. 23:43, 04/16/2014 "No need to worry. You need to bring back Tigerstripe to her normal self and stop Ravenwing." she meows serious," Or else a raven shall attack your clan and the tiger can't help. Restore the tiger and get her to fight. Get rid of the raven but not kill it.." the cat meows. 18:39, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Lionheart stared. "This is all bullshit. I don't even know what's happening- but I can tell that it's unrealistic as all hell." He rose to his paws, mumbling under his breath, and padded out of camp- not wanting to see anymore of what was going on. He needed time to himself- and more importantly- time to think. Ravenwing killed Tiger, and Tiger was there in StarClan form. And he had no idea what was going on with Tigerstripe. The she-cat had always come off as overdramatic to him- and now was no different. (I'm sorry I mean no offense to any of you guys' cats, but this is how he'd react in a situation like this, and I want to roleplay his personality perfectly ;-;) 10:22, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Patchkit runs up to Lionheart,"Help mommy!!" the large kit follows Lionheart and shoving towards the direction of Tigerstripe. 18:39, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Firepelt, after thinking a bit, followed Lionheart out; probably to get some herbs. 20:44, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Lionheart shook the kitten off. "I'd rather not- I don't want to involve myself in this- once I'm in, I won't be able to get out. Now- if you'll excuse me- I'm going for a walk. I need to clear my head- this drama is exhausting to one's mind." He dipped his head, before straightening and continuing into the vegetation. 21:36, April 18, 2014 (UTC) "Really? Your stressed? MY family is gone. My sisters //left// Tigerstripe. My own mother hates us now and is turning into to something. Thornkit and I are now on our own. We need some one to help her teach us. Not raise us, but teach us. You're strong and wise. We just need a mentor. Thornkit is slowly becoming sad and won't talk. Please help me. I'm a little kit who had to witness a murder and there own mother become a monster. Please...I don't know what to do...' he stands in front of the larger tom his eyes a dark green filled with stress, pain and plead," You won't regret it. I'm wise. Well so everyone says and they say it's a talent. Thornkit is great with battle and we both are amazing at hunting." he tries to get Lionheart to say yes. 01:03, April 19, 2014 (UTC) "Just because my problems haven't been broadcast to the entire camp- doesn't mean they aren't problems," Lionheart muttered. "I think Hornetstar is more than capable of handling this- after all- she is the main character in this situation. I'd really prefer to be alone- thanks." He sighs heavily, whirling around and racing into the forest. 01:25, April 19, 2014 (UTC) "I know things you don't!!" the tiny kit runs after the tom, soon losing him. He sits down, hoping Lionheart will come back. 01:30, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Lionheart shook his head multiple times, padding toward FlameClan's border. He just hoped he could convince Hazelwind to join him. He needed her- and having her in another Clan would simply not do. He walked up to the edge of FlameClan's border, sniffing the air for his mate. "Hazy? You here?" 02:05, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Patchkit walks from behind him," Who's that?" the kit only followed him to watch and learn Lionheart's ways," I won't tell. I'm a loyal cat and I keep my secrets. I also forget them in about five hours." he smiles. He sniffs the air to smell a she-cat," Oh..." he looks around trying to spot the cat. 13:53, April 19, 2014 (UTC) "No one," Lionheart hissed. "Get back to camp- you're not allowed to be out here yet, just be happy I haven't punished you for it. You should be with your mother, not wandering about and pestering me." 13:55, April 19, 2014 (UTC) "I don't have a mother anymore nor a father. I have my brother and my clan doesn't want me. I'm related to Tigerstripe, they all hate her." He growls his fur rising," Punish me all you want. I'm going to find some one to take care of me." he sits down not moving. Patchkit does what he always does holds his ground and is brave enough to face a tomcat five times his size. 15:07, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Firepelt, feeling a bit hurt by the warriors comment, stayed by the stream, gazing around for any sights of some herbs. 02:06, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Thornkit bumps into Firepelt,"Hi.." he gives an awkward smile. 12:06, April 20, 2014 (UTC) "Come on," Lionheart murmured nervously. He led Hazelwind toward FlameClan camp, fear-scent radiating from his pelt. He didn't know how Hornetstar would react- but he needed his mate with him in FlameClan. Hazelwind glanced at him, shaking her head. "It's going to be fine. You need to stop worrying." Lionheart sighed. "I'm deputy now. What if she thinks I'm disloyal?" Hazelwind stared at him. "I've known you since we were apprentices, and if there's one thing I know about you- it's that you are the most loyal cat I've ever met. Hornetstar knows that." She lifted her head to sniff the air, her face contorting. "I'm gonna have to get used to FlameClan scent, aren't I?" Lionheart chuckled, nudging her shoulder, as they padded into camp. Ignoring the weird glances from the surrounding FlameClan cats, he led his mate up to Hornetstar's den. "Hornetstar? There's someone I'd like you to meet." 16:22, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Hornetstar let out a tremulous meow. "I smell IceClan. Lionheart, bring them in to my den." As the cats entered the leader's den, Hornetstar got a clear view of them. "If it isn't Hazelwind. Hello. What brings you into FlameClan territory?" The leader was trying her best to be respectful. She could see her deputy was terrified. She looked them over. They were pressed close together. She could only assume they knew each other... A bit more than the warrior code allows for. 16:49, 04/23/2014 Lionheart did his best to quell his incessant shaking, stepping forward and dipping his head. "H-Hazelwind is m-my...mate. We've been m-mates for a few m-moons now, and she would like to j-join FlameClan. I understand if you no longer want me to be d-deputy. I'm sorry for betraying you, but she's kept me a-alive for so long, and I l-love her...I really do. I'm just...I'm sorry, please, don't take any anger out on her. This is my fault. I'm a disgraceful cat, and I will step down from my position as deputy right now, if you wish..." 16:53, April 23, 2014 (UTC) "M-Mate?!?! Goodness, you idiot!" Hornetstar hissed. "Of course she can't stay! not in IceClan! If she's your mate, she must join FlameClan! I once had a good friend in IceClan. He was murdered by my father because we were found by his patrol. But that's another tory. Welcome to FlameClan, Hazelwind." She knew she was being very unlike herself, but she knew the pain of loving someone she couldn't have. Her mind flashed with images of her first love, also of IceClan. She knew he was watching her from StarClan.... Or perhaps the Dark Forest. 17:01, 04/23/2014 Lionheart let out a heavy sigh of relief. "But aren't you going to do anything to punish me?" He glanced back at Hazelwind, shaking his head when she opened her mouth to interject. His gaze immediately trained back on Hornetstar, awaiting her answer. Hazelwind shook her head. "Nonsense. He's been horribly stressed about this for many moons. I'm just glad he's telling you now- and thank you for welcoming me into the Clan. I truly am grateful for your hospitality and kindness." 17:09, April 23, 2014 (UTC) "I will never punish you. Not when I know what you're going through, Lionheart. As for my kindness, don't get used to it. Must be that I'm pregnant that I'm softening." Hornetstar's belly was very swollen. She was clearly expecting more than three kittens. (most of them will die oops) 17:12, 04/23/2014 Patchkit wanders in," Hello Lionheart, Hazelwind." the large cat bows in respect and he does to his leader," I know this is weird, but it's time I'm apprenticed with Thornkit by my side. Lionheart and Hazelwind leave, I want to talk more." he says acting like a warrior. He walks out his tail held high in approval. 20:57, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Lionheart narrowed his eyes. "You're too young. And you have no right to speak to me that way- we're here for important reasons. Go back to your mother, Patchkit. You have time before you'll be apprenticed." Hazelwind sighed. "Don't mind him- he's in a horrible mood today. Your time will come, but you do look a bit younger than six moons." 21:15, April 23, 2014 (UTC) "I don't have amother." Patchkit stops in his tracks and growls at Lionheart," We already discussed this." 21:16, April 23, 2014 (UTC) "Tigerstripe isn't dead." Lionheart's meow was cold. "She is your mother until the day she dies, and even afterward." 21:17, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Hornetstar hissed. "You will be apprenticed when you are six moons. You are five moons now. Wait." 21:19, 04/23/2014 "Really Lionheart, tell that to Fawnkit and Sheepkit." he snarls a little pain flashing quickly through his small, emerald green eyes. 21:27, April 23, 2014 (UTC) "Tigerstripe disowned them. Not their fault she doesn't understand that they're just trying to be loyal to their leader," Lionheart snapped. He sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm just in a terrible mood. Hazy, let's go. I'll show you where I sleep." He dipped his head to Hornetstar, before leading his mate out of the den. 21:29, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Hornetstar rose to her paws, her heavy, kitten-swollen belly swinging. Her eyes flashed menacingly. "I will end you. Don't you dare even consider those two your sister. You and your mother shut them out and caused them pain. Never speak of them as your kin." She tried not to slash out at the kitten, digging her claws into the earth of her den floor. 21:33, 04/23/2014 "I don't care!!! They are family and I will protect them always. No matter what. I'm sorry Hornetstar, no one leaves my family without a fight." he sits down looking at Hornetstar," But they all left." he looks at the ground, figuring out something," Hornetstar stay here!!" he takes his tail and tries to sit her down. His eyes are a bright excited green. He runs out and shoves his two sisters and Thornkit in the den," Sit here for a moment." he tells his siblings. He brings Tigerstripe in and she backs away and leaning down showing her respect to her leader. Patchkit attempts to shove Ravenwing in," Come on!" the tom won't move," Hornetstar please call Ravenwing in." he pleads the leader," This is really important!!" he begs. 21:39, April 23, 2014 (UTC) "Rave? Please the kitten, won't you, love?" Hornetstar asks. The black tom walks in. "Hello, Horn, my gorgeous queen," he says, licking the leader's swollen belly. Sheepkit and Fawnkit roll their eyes at their biological brother. "What the Dark Forest do you want, Patchbrain?" Sheepkit asks. 21:47, 04/23/2014 "Hush" he looks at Tigerstripe and Hornetstar," Are you guys ready for something??" he asks serious. 21:49, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Fawinkit yawned. "Just get on with it. You're wasting daylight." She pressed closer to her foster mother and sister, glancing at her former family with narrowed eyes. 21:51, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Patchkit rolls his eyes," I need to bring a specific cat back. He is important." He stares at Tigerstripe and Hornetstar. 22:05, April 23, 2014 (UTC) "You can't bring someone back, you fish-brain." Sheepkit snorted. "Who is it anyway? Our da- Your dad?" 22:13, 04/23/2014 Patchkit takes a deep breath," Bye.." he falls to the ground and Tigerstripe screeches," NO!!!!" he tries to help. Patchkit vanishes and a black tom, older, comes into the den," Hello." he has a deep voice. He is a see through cat. 22:20, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Sheepkit screeched. "Who are you!?" Her lip curled, and she pressed against her foster father, who was teaching her of the Dark Forest. This starry, metallic-smelling cat was repulsive. She was used to the dank, dark cats of the Place of No Stars. Ravenwing wrapped his tail around Sheepkit and Fawnkit. Hornetstar narrowed her eyes. "Who are you? I do not recognize you." 22:25, 04/23/2014 Kirbie walks over to the three kits and gathers them together," Oh my beautiful kits.." he looks at them with soft green eyes. He hugs them all and he hears Tigerstripe gasp," Kirbie!!!" she runs over to him and licks him," Kits here is your real father." she smiles. Kirbie looks around at the cats," I'm not here to for this, I'm here to introduce a cat you already know." a tall cat a little bit taller then Hornetstar walks in. His pelt is a golden brown," Welcome Tigereye. They've missed you." Kirbie guides the tomcat near Ravenwing," Hello." Tigereye looks at the black tom with calm wise eyes Tigerstripe looks around," What? Did Patchkit do this..how??" she looks at her leader confused," He's here to stop the all the tension. You've killed him once, and has came back. Patchkit died to prove his loyalty to his clan and to get his clan back to normal. He will protect Tigereye until his time is ready to go. Hornetstar, he is here to help and don't push him out." Kirbie warns and Tigereye looks around," It's nice to be back." he takes a deep breath and looks around. Tigerstripe looks at Hornetstar, confused," Good bye." Kirbie leaves. Patchkit appears only to Tigerstripe and Hornetstar," You're welcome." he nods and purrs. 22:58, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Hornetstar hissed. "A kittypet? In StarClan? Impossible!" She hissed at the black tom, pulling her foster kittens closer to her and Ravenwing. "Leave my kittens and I alone. And my mate." When Tigereye appeared, Hornetstar faltered. "T-Tigereye?" She looked between Ravenwing and Tiger, the two cats she loved. Her head pounded. "I-I..." 23:09, 04/23/2014 Tigereye bowed," No need to stutter. I'm here for peace. We can discuss this later, if you want." he looks at her with calm eyes," Now, I'm not a true warrior here, I guess, where should I sleep tonight? I can sleep outside of camp if it makes you comfortable." 23:15, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Hornetstar's eyes clouded with confusion. Ravenwing pressed against his mate. "it's ok, love," he whispered. "What do you want, Tiger?" the black tom asked. He was wary of the tom and how much he had hurt his beautiful queen. 23:50, 04/23/2014 "I want peace." he looks at the two. He didn't show it, but secretly wanted to be Ravenwing. 23:54, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Ravenwing looked between his mate and Tigereye. "Can I speak to you? Alone?" he asked Tigereye. 12:45, 04/25/2014 (oh my god you guys .-.) As the tortoisehell tom padded into the camp, a bundle of herbs in his jaws, he stopped when he saw the sight around him. Firepelt frantically at the cats, confused and slightly unsettled. Cats coming back from that dead- wait, reincarnation? What? Or is this possession? What is this, and why-'' He shut his eyes, feeling overwhelmed. ''I'm not supposed to try and delve into whatever Hornetstar, Tigereye, and Ravenwing are in. That's nosy. Sighing, he padded towards the medicine cat's den to drop off whatever supplies he brought back. 01:01, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Hornetstar sat down, her tail thumping heavily to the floor. "Why can't cats stay dead lately? Is there some sort of... Rejection program in StarClan?" she mumbled. 15:02, 04/27/2014 "Yes." Tigereye replies to Ravenwing," don't ask." He looks at Hornetstar. 21:34, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Ravenwing kept his distance from Tigereye as he lead the tom to the medicine cat clearing, separate from the main clearing. (I'm gonna draw the camp to put on the clan page soon but it will have to wait to be put up until i can figure out a way to get it from my pc that doesn't have internet to my laptop) He remained about two tail-lengths away from the formerly deceased tomcat. "How and why are you back? You think we can trust you now, just because you've been dead for nearly two moons?" He tried to keep his tone level, but his love for Hornetstar, his unborn kittens, and Sheepkit and Fawnkit burned fiercely inside of him, rushing through his veins, setting him off like a bomb at the sight of his rival, Tigereye. He'd do anything to protect his family. "I may be a cold-blooded murderer, but I can still love with the power of a queen's love for her kittens. I killed you because I saw you as a threat to the one good thing that ever happened to me. I've always been pushed around. Called nasty names. It drove me mad. Drove me to kill. You were the first cat I killed for a reason other than a simple rude remark toward me. You almost took the cat I loved away from me. The cat that loved me away from me. I've known her since I was a kitten. She mentored me. She taught me that I was intelligent, cunning, and versatile. She taught me that I mean something to someone. If you think I'm going to ever let that go... Tigereye, I'm sorry, but you've got another think coming." 01:31, 04/29/2014 "Do you know what. I don't care anymore. I came back to help, but the more I look at this, the more I figure out I don't mean anything. I honestly think I should go. Plus, how do you think I felt with with this whole entire thing? It's ruined my life. That one bad wolf has given up and same with the good. Want to know why? There's nothing I fight for in my head. I'm just done with the drama shit." 11:42, April 29, 2014 (UTC) "If I am the bad wolf... I've not given up. Nor will I ever give up," Ravenwing snapped. "Hornetstar and our kittens, biological and adopted, mean everything to me, and if you lay one paw on them without their consent," the black warrior's yellow eyes hardened, burning into Tigereye's own eyes, and his voice lowered to a menacing rumble, his pelt prickling as he continued, "I will kill you a second time. I don't want there to be hostility. So heed my warning," Ravenwing's words came not as just a threat, but as a promise. Ravenwing turned and left Tigereye outside the camp, padding confidently toward the leader's den once more. 22:12, 04/29/2014 Tigereye sprints in front of him," You don't get do you? It's all a hoax. This isn't real, Ravenwing." he looks at the tom, who is now confused. 00:07, May 1, 2014 (UTC) For a moment, Ravenwing's face showed confusion. Then, it turned to anger. "Tell me the truth about your state of being. Are you solid? Or are you star? Dead... Or alive?" the black tom inquired, his tone mocking and harsh. "I'll bet you're dead, rotting away in that deep, dark, dirty grave of your's, withering away to nothing," Ravenwing theorized. 00:44, 05/1/2014 (what's happening) Darkpaw padded into the camp. 02:47, May 1, 2014 (UTC) (idek anymore .-.) Shadepaw looked up at his brother. "Hey Darkpaw. When are we ever gonna be warriors? We've been apprentices for ages!" 13:04, 05/1/2014 Darkpaw nodded angrily. "I should be a warrior by now! With an awesome name of Darkflame! I should have an apprentice!" He twitched his tail impatiently. "Should I contact Hornetstar for our ceremony because waiting is just so booooooooring." 04:59, May 2, 2014 (UTC) "Yeah! We should! Maybe if she actually does something around here she'll go back to her old self. I don't like the softie she's become. She's my mentor- Big, strong, intimidating, and mean! Not a kind, kit-loving, love-sick pile of mush!" Shadepaw lashed his tail, in excitement and anger. 13:24, 05/2/2014 "You're right Ravenwing. I'm rotting in hell with all you flea bags. If you haven't noticed, I lead hell, with my best friend there. Come and join me to go against the clans. Come on." Tiger disappears (okay Spoon and I decided to make this a dark forest thing. Tiger now will go against the clans in a battle. So yeah.) 14:34, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Ravenwing narrowed his eyes. "Why the sudden change, Tigereye? Or are you Tiger? I can't tell. Nor can I tell if you are dead or alive. I'm assuming you're dead, but have made yourself visible to all? I could be wrong, and you could be living once more, but that would be impossible," the dark coloured warrior scoffed, his white-tipped tail twitching in irritation. "Leader of the Dark Forest? Yeah, right. Leave that to Lightningfur, or, even better, Cormorantfang." Overhearing her father's name, Hornetstar looked out of her den. "What about him? Cormorantfang?" She demanded. She knew her father was in the Dark Forest; he had done many horrible things in his life; including killing her best friend and love interest, Slugpaw. She stared at her mate, her eyes questioning. Ravenwing turned to face the ginger leader. "I'm saying he should lead the Dark Forest, Hornetstar. He's the strongest, and, in my opinion, the most intimidating cat there, followed by Lightningfur, of course," he explained. Hornetstar nodded, satisfied with her mate's explanation. Shadepaw pricked his ears. He stood and padded over to the leader, interrupting the conversation. "Hornetstar, I realize you're busy, but Darkpaw and I should become warriors now. You gave me my assessment before you fell pregnant, and I passed. I should be a warrior, along with my brother!" Sheepkit rolled her eyes at the apprentice from between Hornetstar's legs. "Arrogant furball!" she snorted, glancing at the grey tom. Her black fur rippled, and her claws dug into the ground. Shadepaw narrowed his eyes at the kitten, whiskers twitching. Hornetstar nodded. "Of course. You've trained very hard. I've heard the same of your brother from Novastorm. You will become warriors this sundown. You are dismissed," she meowed. Shadepaw dipped his head, his pelt prickling with excitement. He ran over to Darkpaw to relay the news. Hornetstar turned back to Ravenwing and Tiger, waiting for one of the toms to speak. 19:46, 05/5/2014 Darkpaw let out a hiss of satisfaction after listening to Darkpaw. "Ooh, this is going to be awesome!" He shot an excited glance at his brother. 02:01, May 6, 2014 (UTC) "I know!" Shadepaw exclaimed. Hornetstar walked away from the toms. She jumped up to her rock, her heavy belly giving her a hard time. "May all cats old enough to leave camp gather here for a Clan meeting!" As cats gathered, she shifted her position. "Shadepaw and Darkpaw are ready to become warriors. Please step forward, future warriors." The two apprentices hopped up, dashing to the base of the rock. "You two have trained hard. I call upon StarClan to look down on you, as you've trained hard to learn the ways of their noble code. I commend you to them as full warriors. Shadepaw, Darkpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?" "I do," Shadepaw said, his eyes burning. Darkpaw repeated his brother, the same ambition reflecting in his own eyes. "Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Shadepaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Shadetail. StarClan honours your impeccable sense of balance." The leader touched her muzzle to Shadetail's forehead. Shadetail licked her shoulder in response. He stepped back, eyes still burning. "Darkpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Darkstorm. StarClan honours your fiery personality and enthusiasm," Hornetstar meowed, touching her nose to Darkstorm's forehead. Darkstorm licked his leader's shoulder. "Darkstorm and Shadetail, we welcome you as full members of FlameClan, and wish you luck during your many moons of dutiful service to your Clan," Hornetstar finished. "Darkstorm! Shadetail! Darkstorm! Shadetail!" The Clan cheered for the new warriors. 21:39, 05/6/2014 Darkstorm purred in pride, and shot another glance at Shadetail. Finally warriors! This is going to be the best. 22:57, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Tiger laughs a deep laugh," You guys are fools. I tricked the "might" StarClan and got them to bring me back to life and swore I won't die again. Wow Ravenwing I thought you would catch on. See ya in hell" he laughs again, and next to him a dark figure quickly sits next to him then leaves. 23:34, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Darkstorm tilted his head in confusion. "What?" Lizardheart, guided by Firepelt, padded into the camp clearing. She sniffed at the spot where Tiger once was, then burst into a fit of laughter... cat style? "Hah, what a fool! Of course, that scoundrel is in the Dark Forest, isn't he? Well, too bad I can't get him there!" She blinked her blind eyes. "Of course, the Dark Forest is for the ones that were, well, evil. I wish I can serve them some justice there, but I'm not dead." She swiveled her head around, sniffing for Hornetstar. Firepelt glanced nervously at Lizardheart. "You should be fine, right?" He asked tentatively. He was relatively afraid of the cat–– she was blind, but she wasn't to be made fun of. Pretty murderous for a justice-led cat, actually. He didn't know why, and he didn't want to find out why, too. The tom sighed, and faced Hornestar. "You think he actually means trouble, Hornetstar? It sounded like he did, especially if he tricked StarClan into coming back to life..." "Hey!" Lizardheart lashed out a paw into Firepelt's direction. "What are you doing? Remember, I'm blind!" She pulled back her lips, showing off her sharp white teeth. "Hahaha!" Firepelt lowered his head nervously. She's crazy... He thought to himself. 02:52, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Hornetstar nodded. "Dangerous... I-I can't believe I ever loved him... I can't believe I've changed. I want to be who I was. Strong. Fearless... Not pregnant." She winced as the kits kicked. "They'll be here an day now, won't they Firepelt?" she asked. 16:01, 05/9/2014 Category:FlameClan Category:Roleplay Category:Clans